


Original recipe makes 12 servings (Double the amount in case of Alpha)

by Derles



Series: On the road to his heart, detour through his stomach. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Derek stole Stiles cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Non-Beta Work... so sorry about the misspelling :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original recipe makes 12 servings (Double the amount in case of Alpha)

**Original recipe makes 12 servings (Double the amount in case of Alpha)**

 

The nice cold summer breeze rushed in through the living room window and blew across the floor into the kitchen where Stiles were preparing to bake something nice. It was a hot summer day and the birds were singing loudly as he went about the kitchen in search of the things he needed for the recipe.

You almost couldn’t hear the birdsong over Stiles overenthusiastic singing.

_♪_ _Sugar! U… Honey honey._ _♬_

_♫♪_ _You are my candy girl! And I now you…_ _♫_ _Tra…La…La._ _♬_

He couldn’t remember all the words to the song, but what the hell! That wasn’t going to stop him from singing what he could remember as loudly as he possibly could.

1-cup cornmeal.

Stiles reached out and grabbed the bag of cornmeal that stood on the counter next to his phone. He measured the cornmeal and dropped it into a bowl, and then he looked over at the recipe to make sure what he should do next.

“Okay, stir the cornmeal, flour, sugar, baking powder and the salt in a mixing bowl.”

Stiles added 3 cups all-purpose flour, 1 1/3 cups of white sugar, 2 tablespoons of baking powder, 1-teaspoon salt and mixed it together.

“Pour in the…. Ups, I always forget to preheat the oven!”

Stiles turned on the oven and put it on 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).

“Pour in the vegetable oil, melted butter, honey, beaten eggs, and milk, and stir just to moisten.”

2/3 cup of vegetable oil, 1/3 cup melted butter, 2 tablespoons honey, 4 eggs and 2 1/2 cups of whole milk and went into the bowl as he mixed it around once more.

Stiles looked at the cake mixture and smiled self-acknowledging, I’m really good at baking, he thought to himself as he took out a 9x13 inch baking dish and greased it up with some butter. Without thinking about the reason behind it, Stiles looked towards the front door. This was about the time Derek had barged into the kitchen that last time he baked something. Derek had stolen all his chocolate chip cookies and not even saved one for Stiles to enjoy, they were his cookies; he’d made them… stupid sour wolf!

Well, Derek hadn’t shown up yet, and why would he? It wasn’t like he knew that Stiles was baking. So why did Stiles still expect him to creep up on him with his creeping wolf powers.

Stiles poured the batter into the baking dish and placed it in the now preheated oven. It would bake for 45 minutes, until the top of the cornbread started to go brown and show cracks.

“Great! Now I just have to kill 45 minutes… what to do?” Some part of Stiles wished that Derek had showed up and put his paws in the situation… oh, NO! Now Stiles imagined that Derek was standing at the kitchen counter with his _literally_ paws covered in flour.

_Ha-Ha_ That would look funny Stiles thought as he looked at the clock, but he didn’t smile anymore when he saw that it had only been 4 minutes so far. “Fuck! Why isn’t there an annoying werewolf around when you need one?”

Stiles finally decided to go up to his room and tidy it up, just a little. To think that he couldn’t think of anything better than to clean in order to kill some time until the cornbread was done. Stiles skipped upstairs and stated to clean his room, mostly all he did was rearrange some of the mess, but he was very good at that.

Some time had passed and Stiles started smelling a pleasing and calming smell coming from the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. “MY BREAD.”

Stiles jumped down the steps and ran out into the kitchen; he was excited to see the result of his latest efforts. What he didn’t expect to see was Derek, his heart gave and extra beat at the sudden realization that he wasn’t alone in the house. Derek stood in his kitchen and stared at the oven. Stiles was surprised for sure, but then he calmed down and thought that it shouldn’t really surprise him to find that Derek had sniffed out his plans.

“Oh, Derek! How nice to see you… well, it doesn’t surprise me to see you. Did you come to steel my cake this time?” Stiles had a smock grin on his face as he looked to see Derek’s reaction. Derek looked calmly up from the oven and smiled slightly at him. “If you weren’t surprised, why did your heartbeat jump when you saw me?”

Stiles frowned at him, stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf hearing. Derek just laughed slightly at himself when Stiles didn’t answer. Stiles walked over to the oven to get the bread out, he looked intensely at Derek as he placed it on the counter to cool. He wasn’t taking any chances this time, Derek wouldn’t steel his food again.

“SO?” Stiles tone made Derek raise an eyebrow as he looked at the slightly annoyed boy before him. He responded in the same tone in an effort to annoy him even further. “So?” It worked.

Stiles glanced between Derek and the cornbread. “What do you want? Why are you here?”

Derek smiled softly at his words. “You know why I’m here, Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed hard, his face suddenly got flushed and his heartbeat started picking up its pace. “I, do?”

Derek nodded. “I’m here to eat.” Derek’s words made him calm right down again, he should have known better than to think that Derek would be there for any other reason but to get some free food. Stiles gestured wildly as he almost screamed at Derek. “You are not eating all my food this time! You ate all the fucking cookies the last time! So don’t think that for one second that!”

Derek just smiled, he didn’t need to. Stiles knew what that smile meant, Derek was getting some, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he might as well try to make a pleasant visit out of it.

And the most important thing, he had to make sure that he got some of the sweet cornbread himself. Stiles nose twitched as he sighed loudly. “Well, we need to wait until it’s cooled down a little… and if someone’s at the door, then you can open the door!”

Derek nodded and agreed to the terms of him getting some of the bread. Stiles and Derek just stood there looking at each other without saying anything for a couple of moments. Derek finally broke the awkward silence that filled the air throughout the kitchen.

“So, where is your father?” Derek’s question intrigued Stiles, not the question itself per say. But the fact that Derek was interested in Stiles life, and therefore interested in Stiles.

“He’s at work; he always works nights on Wednesday. So it’s just me, alone.” Stiles thought that it sounded more desperate than he had intended, but there was nothing to do about it now.

It didn’t look like Derek had picked up on it, so the conversation died out as they both stared at the cornbread on the counter. “Let’s eat!” Stiles shouted and threw his hands into the air in an attempt to liven things up. He got two plates out of the cupboard and grabbed a knife for carving.

Derek gestured for him to hand over the knife. “Allow me?”

Stiles was surprised, Derek was trying to be nice. It was probably just because Stiles hade something he could eat, but it was still nice. “What a gentleman!” Derek ignored the comment and sliced a big piece for Stiles. “Is this okay?” Stiles nodded, was Derek nervous or something?

Stiles watched as Derek handed him his plate, for a brief moment he actually enjoyed the fact that Derek was there with him; it was nice. But it was ephemeral, the word of the day. Derek scooped every last bit of the cornbread onto his plate and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Stiles just shook his head, followed Derek into the living room, and sat down beside him, he turned on the TV and the two of them just sat there for a while and enjoyed the cornbread that Stiles had made. They watched some awful teenage show about a group of teenagers that solved supernatural crimes, it wasn’t very well written and it made Stiles think of what it would be like if his life was a TV show. No, that wouldn’t be very interesting he thought to himself as he took a bite out of the cornbread. “UM, this is good!”

Derek concurred as he wolfed down the last of his bread and gave out a satisfied sigh, Stiles was filled with a feeling of being appreciated as he watched Derek eat something that he had made. Now that he was finished, Derek got up from the sofa and walked over to the window. Stiles felt a bit sad that he was leaving; he would be all alone for the rest of the night after all.

“Well, thank you for stopping by and eating my food again.” Stiles tried not to sound too disappointed over that fact that Derek was probably only there for the food. Derek nodded and jumped out the window. Just before he went on his way, Stiles heard him call out to him through the window.

“See you next Wednesday!” Derek was gone before Stiles had a chance to answer him, he sighed loudly and picked up their plates and went into the kitchen. He put them down in the sink and then he turned off the TV and the lights downstairs. Time for bed he thought as he walked upstairs to his room, he wasn’t going to sleep already. But there was no reason for him to sit around downstairs by himself when he had a TV in his room.

 As Stiles opened his bedroom door, he noticed something on his bed. There was a single long-stemmed red rose. A small brown paper bag laid beside the rose, with a yellow post-it stuck on it. Stiles walked closer and picked up the note in suspicion. “Thanx for the cookies, Derek.”

Stiles couldn’t almost believe it, Derek had left a rose for him on his bed, and a note. What was in the bag? Stiles opened it and looked inside, cookies? Stiles didn’t know what to think anymore, had Derek made them for him?

Stiles felt as if he was walking on air, some part of Derek cared about him. He quickly grabbed one of the cookies and stuffed it in his mouth.

A small and almost painful voice was heard throughout the house. “They’re terrible!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't be happier... I couldn't be happier... if you leave a note :)


End file.
